CODE DRAMA:Magical Secrets
by themaddrama
Summary: (BOOK 3) Once Again The Mad Drama Family goes from the 3 Ninjas back home only to leave once more in search of warriors to help them through an upcoming battle soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Returning Home(Not For Long)

William had once again found a way to return them to their home as they were all ready to leave.

"Okay,Pansy is done so we can go,"William informed them as everybody looked disappointed as they said their goodbyes to the three Code Drama was entered and ready to take Nancy,Charles,William,and Madaline back home as Pansy scanned them with her blue light. They were automatically jerked forward,and they were once again standing in the living room of the brown they returned home everything had seemed the same but,it was in the middle of December, and Wendy was waiting patiently angry for them.

"Thanks to you,we have been living on the streets,and now you also have been kicked out," Wendy informed Nancy angrily whom frowned but than had an idea.

"Where is the cards that we get our money on?,"Nancy asked,and Wendy slowly handed it to her which was another mistake made on Wendy's part.

"What are we doing?," Madaline asked skeptically as William shrugged,and Charles seemed frightened by everything his mom was saying and doing.

"I am sorry about you having to live on the streets but,it's time to start a new life,"Nancy said glancing at the children,and than shrugging just as Pansy sparked up the color had comprehended where Nancy was going with the whole idea so had to let Pansy do her work,and they except Wendy were once more jerked forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Fresh Beginning

Nancy,Charles,Madaline,and William landed in front of a light blue house that had been fully furnished and was on sale for a cheap price.

"I will be right back,"Nancy told them walking away smiling just as kids across the street were coming out of a light pink was frightened because,she feared Nancy had lost her mind just as Charles,and William seemed teenagers across the street seemed to be playing outside,and they seemed strange looking enough.

"What place is this?,"Madaline asked William angrily.

"I have no idea but,it's our time zone in life," William answered just as Nancy had come back smiling.

"I bought this house," Nancy informed them happily,and they all stepped into a two story house that was branded with lavender walls,and neon yellow were three bathrooms,five bedrooms,and a huge back yard as the house had all the right furniture.

"I have to go buy food,clothes,and a vehicle, "Nancy informed them as she made to leave.

" I am going to look for a job,"said Charles as well to seemed as soon as Nancy,and Charles left there was a knocking on the door that slightly frightened Madaline,and strange looking teenagers from across the street had come to welcome them to the neighborhood, the oldest had lavender hair,and the other was wearing a sort of hat on his head.

"I am William,and my sister is Madaline," William had introduced them first as the two boys smiled and introduced themselves but,Madaline zoned that part Nancy lost her mind?The answer was no because,she was just sick and tired of the two boys left William shut the door laughing which brought Madaline back to reality.

"What's so funny?,"Madaline asked confused.

"Their names being Tommy and Dil Pickles,"William answered as he laughed onwards. That night was when Nancy and Charles had arrived back happier than two cows together could ever seem to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Confessions

They had quickly become friends with their neighbors who seemed just as had been holding something back that should have been said a long time ago for quite some time now.

"Mom,Charles,Madaline we need to talk,"William told them one night as a knocking stopped him silent.

"Go on,"Madaline encouraged as Nancy went to open the door.

"Aelita is coming to stay,"William smiled as Nancy gasped in was standing in the doorway,wearing the pink dress she had originally wore,and she was smiling.

"I believe that they are aliens," Dil was telling Tommy whom just rolled his eyes in disbelief like aliens could ever exist.

"Have you found it yet?,"Tommy asked as it had been a month since the strangers next door had shown up.

"Yes,"he finally answered clicking on one of the Mad Drama's video as they hadn't done one in forever.

"They are funny, "Tommy said half laughing as he watched the video.

"That's why they have to be aliens,"said Dil thoughtfully.

"Aliens do not and cannot exist," shouted Tommy who marched out of the room Mad Drama believed in aliens,ghost,God but none of the supernatural stuff.

"What else have you not told me?," Nancy asked almost screaming as another knock on the door happened.

"Stuff,"William answered opening the door to let Dil in.

"You know about Cliftanna,and all we need is more people to help us out in the virtual world,"Madaline said loudly walking into the living room followed by had not heard anybody knock on the door and felt stupid when she saw Dil standing in the room.

"Where are you going next than?,"Nancy asked them as she forgot an outsider was in the house.

"I have no idea,"William answered burning red.

"Magic is real,"said Charles walking straight into the living room not noticing Dil as the room had become quite awkward.

Nancy just shook her head walking away just as Charles had eagerly.

"Are you always crazy?,"Dil asked nervously.

"Yes totally,"Aelita smiled but shrugging earnestly.

"Actually the answer is yes and no for plenty of reasons,"Madaline disagreed smiling.

"Right on the dot,"said William smiling as Dil seemed to took Pansy out of his pocket,and started her eagerly as nobody else was paying Mich attention to him.

"What are you doing?,"Madaline asked nervously looking at her brother as he didn't answer but,just smiled as Pansy lit up blue,and scanned all of them sitting had no idea where William had taken them but somehow they were on the edge of a forest.

"What code did you type in?," Madaline asked him wanting to pinch him in the face for bringing Dil but,William just shrugged as Pansy lit up again taking them back to the light blue house.

"That was so awesome,"Dil said smiling.

"You must believe in aliens too than?,"Madaline was not amused by anything that had been going on but there was nothing she could Dil just looked at her shaking his head yes,and Aelita shook her head no.

"You cannot tell anyone,"William said as he just agreed that he would tell no one,and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Challenge Accepted

"I see the way that he has been looking at you," Aelita said shocking Madaline as they had been dome getting ready to go out with Charles,and William to what was called the Java Lava.

"Who?,"Madaline couldn't help but ask as she already had a strange feeling as to who.

"You know,Dil,I think he may like you,"Aelita said as she thought it was sure that you just couldn't automatically start liking someone you barely also had an idea as what to Aelita was getting at which just made things feel worse.

"Either way I don't like guys that wear hats,"Madaline said disgustedly as Charles,and William had finished getting ready.

"Yeah we remember,"said Charles as they were headed out the door to the smoothie place.

"it's nice to see you again," Tommy said waving them over as they entered the Java Lava looking rather skeptical. For a moment there was a total awkward silence because,no one seemed to remember anything.

"Phil,Lil,Limo,Chickie,and you already know Dil,"Tommy introduced them as they all shook hands as the awakard moment kept stretching.

"Charles,William,Madaline,and I am Aelita," she said after they had been quick to shake hands just as the awkward moment bad part was that Kelley had at that moment shown up ready to start attacking as he also had another message.

"Cliftanna is just about finished," said Kelley smiling an evil smile as the others wore curious as well as odd looks on their faces.

"No,"William said angrily just as Kelly shot green and red electricity out of his hands almost hitting them as they moved ,when they got back up from the floor,they were stared at even more funny by the group at the table.

"That is so not good,"Madaline gasped as she was now even more exhausted and that's when she did notice Aelita had been right about Aelita looking at her.

"Okay,"said Tommy who was trying to find a good explanation for what had just happened.

"It was nothing just acting,"William said smiling.

"Right because,you're from The Mad Drama,"Tommy went along with the idea.

As Madaline,William,Charles,and Aelita sat down at a table near them they had returned to their earlier conversation.

"So,why did you say you remember?,"Aelita asked Charles.

"Well,you remember the three ninjas,right?,"William asked forgetting that she hadn't met them.

"She didn't meet them,"Madaline reminded him angrily.

"Anyway,when they started wearing hats during the Summer while fighting she got sick of them,"William concluded smiling.

"I just believe hats mess up your hair but,that's just me obviously,"Madaline explained hurriedly.

"Sure you do,"said Charles teasingly.

"I just don't like guys that wear hats because they are sleazy,"Madaline yelled, and left the Java Lava steaming anger quickly followed by Aelita.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Discoverance

"I don't understand what your problem was last night," Aelita was saying to Madaline the next morning as William had walked into the living room smiling she just shrugged her shoulders.

"At the moment just drop it before I drop you,"Madaline almost shouted as William made Pansy light up blue,and scan the and Charles were out, and the Pickles hadn't messed with them since the night was as of William no longer cared to voice where they were being jerked forward to,and landed outside a big pink building surrounded by what seemed just girls.

"Excuse me,who do you think you are?And how did you get into this school?,"said a white hair lady marching towards them

followed by a group of girls.

Ms Faragonda was the headmistress at the Alfea school for magical fairies, and explained to them that only magical creatures could get into the went through them all as Faragonda introduced the Winx Club who would help them the fairy of dragon fire;Stella the fairy of the stars,moon,and sun;Musa the fairy of music;Flora the fairy of nature. Tecna the fairy of technology, and Layla the fairy of tidal had sent them to dorms to stay on,after receiving their names,and she said she would later give them class schedules.

"I am a guy,there is no way on Earth that I can be a fairy," William said angrily.

"You'd be surprised,"said Bloom who had entered the had just thought that everyone was losing their minds here as she thought that about believed in aliens,ghost,and God but,fairies?Now that was exaggerating big time.

"We honestly can't stay,we have to head home,"Madaline informed Bloom.

"Not yet, "said Aelita smiling was clear that William,and Aelita now believed in fairies as she felt impossible herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Believe(Finding Yourself)

"I am in love," Dil told Tommy one afternoon as he noticed that something was different about his brother but he was sure now.

"We haven't even seen Madaline and William in three weeks since that one night,"Tommy reminded his brother.

"Yeah but,they're probably busy,"Dil said trying to make excuses his brother was sure.

"And I am sure that she doesn't even like you,"said Tommy which made his brother say you know when you know but,sometimes it took more than once to find the right person.

"You do remember your last girlfriend,right?, "Tommy asked his brother curiously.

" I have been trying to forget her death but yes,"Dil answered angrily not wanting to remember.

"Are you still on this whole love thing?,"Tommy asked skeptically as he had feelings for his best friends sister;Kimi.

"Yes,"Dil answered heading out the door.

Madaline,William,and Aelita returned home followed by Bloom,and her best friend Stella just to check things out as they had not believed in themselves enough that much was doorbell was being rung,and Charles had been sitting on the couch in the living room when they returned.

"What are you?,"Charles asked Bloom whom stared at each other for a few moments.

"Fairies obviously,"Stella answered as Nancy had gotten the door only to let Dil in.

"You'll only get your fairy wings once you start to fully believe in yourself,"Bloom informed them just as William sent the two girls back who had agreed to help them later on down the road.

"Where have you been?,"Dil asked them curiously.

"A mental institution where the doctors just happen to be fairy aliens,"Madaline answered noticing that he was no longer wearing a hat as his hair was curly and red.

"No,we were in a magical dimension but,don't worry about it,"William disregarded Madaline's reply even though Dil had almost laughed at what she had said,and Aelita felt something good.

"Do you honestly not like him?," Aelita asked Madaline that night angrily.

"I don't know how to feel I mean he seems to be a good person so far unlike my first three ex boyfriends,"Madaline answered softly,shrugging truthfully.

"Yeah,you should go talk to him,"William said as he entered the kitchen smiling.

"Nobody here has went across the street anyway, "smiled Aelita.

" Maybe so but,it's nighttime and he might be sleeping,"Madaline disagreed slightly.

"Yes but,try the whole climbing and window thing,"said William and Madaline had decided that she could at least try because,another one of her relationships wouldn't ever go wasn't sure that she was going to be able to find the right window in the backyard but,she did and she climbed in doing so she felt like a major stalker. Madaline had reached the window which was open,and the right room as she felt like going back she had also knew better than to be a coward and climbed through the window as Dil seemed to be asleep.

"What are you doing climbing through my window?," Dil asked surprising her and as she looked around he had sat up obviously not sleeping but she felt way too stupid,and embarrassed to answer that as he hopped out of the bed to help her up to sit on the bed.

"I honestly am not sure,"Madaline answered just as he slightly shook his head.

"No I would have done the same thing to talk to you," Dil said smiling.

"It was not my idea,"Madaline said was thinking about her decision, and she felt happy to be around him but,she didn't want to have feelings for another human being so she was quick to stand up to go.

"Don't go,I'm sorry if I upset you,"Dil said pleadingly as she was so close to jumping out of the window to break something.

"It's nothing you said but,don't you have to go to sleep?,"Madaline asked curiously for a distraction.

"Yes but that has changed since I met you," Dil answered which was not what she wanted to talked until they fell asleep which was the rest of the night.

The next morning,Madaline was awoken by the burning sunlight,and remembering the last of the night she quickly processed that Dil had been holding her,and he was still she was sure that Dil was still asleep she was quick to go through the window,and head home even though,Madaline found herself liking what she didn't want to like one bit.

"How did it go?,"Aelita asked as Madaline had walked into the kitchen but,before she could answer something happened that had already happened to William and Aelita at the Alfea had transformed into the fairy of ice rainbows with a neon lavender as well as sparkling dress,and boots with butterfly wings more or so but,was quick to change back.

"Good for you,"Aelita smiled walking away just as someone had entered the house because,she had opened the door.

"Never!,"Madaline yelled at herself just as Dil had entered the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Trusting

Everything had changed,and everybody in The Mad Drama was finding love except for Nancy it seemed like because,Charles was already in love with that fairy; ,and William had a strange feeling that the battle between Kelley in Cliftanna was getting closer,and ,William,Aelita,Charles,and Nancy had discussed letting the Pickles join them but,decided that they all ready had enough Warriors so they were taking a ,Madaline,and Aelita had to go back to the Magic world to let the girls from Alfea know that Madaline had finally changed into a , William had transferred them to some place called Mystic Falls,and it didn't look to friendly so he was quick to find the right button,and finally landed outside of the fairy school.

"We have finally believed,and started trusting in ourselves," Madaline informed the headmistress as she let them talk to Bloom and Stella alone as William had asked to.

"Would you like to join us on an adventure,later?,"Aelita smiled brightly.

"Of course,"said Bloom and Stella together smiling as they seemed up for just about anything. William was quick to explain all about Cliftanna,and how all the events of the past were to soon affect them in the future, and they just sat while had turned into a fairy that had bright orange fairy wings,and a dark purple,and blue suit as he had the power of flaming white deadly had changed into a fairy with black angel wings,a dark pink skirt with a hot pink shirt,and soft pink boots with her now long pink hair.

When they finished explaining to Bloom,and Stella they ate dinner, and hung out with them before they were to head home,and once they did they were way too exhausted for their next was standing in the living room strangling the life out of Charles,and Nancy was nowhere to be seen which was frightening just as William jumped him he decided to had taken Charles,and they had assumed that Nancy was in her bedroom sleeping just as they noticed that the word Soon was written in red paint that looked like blood on the wall.

"How soon do you think?,"Aelita asked seeming worried as the doorbell was being rung way too many times.

"Very soon I should tell mom,"William said heading upstairs as the doorbell was being answered the door to find Dil,and Tommy standing there smiling like idiots,and she almost slammed the door in their faces but,Aelita told them to come on in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Adultnapped

"I have no idea where my mom is," William screamed as he ran back down the stairs of the large house angry,and he almost started Pansy up as he noticed Dil,and Tommy but stopped and looked at William confused as they had enough warriors but she slightly had idea of what William was going to smiled a smile that was almost inhuman of her as he sat down as the anger grew,and she became just as angry.

"You should go now,"Madaline smiled at them as they were confused by their strange behavior except for Dil.

"Why do you sound worried?Your mom's probably at work,"suggested Tommy as William just nodded slightly unaware of as to why.

"You are so right,"said Aelita smiling as she showed them quickly to the door.

"We'll see you,"Madaline and William shouted together as Aelita slammed the door,and hurried back to them almost out of breath.

"I was going to start collecting the people who are going to help us from the different worlds that we have been to so far," William informed them getting Pansy ready as Madaline wanted to message on the wall on the kitchen had appeared,and it said CHOOSE YOUR WARRIORS and that was what had them looking confused but than war was about to start,and Kelley was going to pay for adult napping Nancy,and Charles and holding them as virtual ,Somehow, Somewhere;Aelita and William had gotten engaged and before they headed out that was what they informed Madaline as she had a slight questioning ,there was no time to discuss anything as Pansy lit up,and took them to whatever world they were going to gather their first warriors from.

WE DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO,THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,ALL GROWN UP,OR WINX ARE JUST BIG FANS OF STUFF THAT INCLUDE ACTION,COMEDY,LOVE,AND PRAY YOU'LL ENJOY WHAT WE HAVE WRITTEN AS WE HAVE ONE LAST ONE THAT CONCLUDES WHAT HAPPENS IN THE MAD DRAMA FAMILY OWN THE MAD DRAMA STUFF AS WE MAY HAVE GOTTEN OFF OF THAT TOPIC BUT,HEY WE ENJOYED TEAMING UP FOR THIS.

-The Mad Drama


End file.
